


Butterfly Effect

by elyssa_vargas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssa_vargas/pseuds/elyssa_vargas
Summary: “A butterfly can flutter its wings over a flower in China and cause a hurricane in the Caribbean.”Multiple chapters of a "What if" in my Dysfunctional Universes.(The Umbrella Academy Netflix Adaption and Comic Crossover.)





	1. If Diego came out when Vanya loses control. (Chapter 3)

 

_Five had always been logical, calculating, and some may say psychotic. He wouldn’t disagree with anyone that had called him that._

 

_That was how things got done._

 

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't know? What kind of sad sob story were you planning on telling me to send you back? Just so you could go and cause the apocalypse again." He made his dislike of her clear as his mind flashed back to the time he was eating cockroaches.

 

_He isn't an idiot._

 

"N-No! I wouldn't do that!" Vanya, 'another one' he thinks as if one sister was already too much, takes a step back.

 

"So you didn't cause the apocalypse?" Five raised his voice, he was angry. He didn't care if she sounded guilty for killing all those people.

 

"No-"

 

"So you didn't cause it?"

 

"NO! I mean yes, but I didn't mean for it-" Vanya struggled to form words, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

 

Hurt? Does she have any idea what he went through? He scowled.

 

_As if he’ll let it happen ever again._

 

"Do you really think you would be welcomed back with open arms?"

 

It isn't that simple, Five knew. He's seen his family having a hard time coming in terms with the reality that Number Seven could no longer be treated as she once was. Whether it was a silent acknowledgment that she existed or if it was someone trying to better themselves.

 

"I just-" Vanya's voice broke, "I want to see them again. It'll be okay if they hate me because I deserve it. I just want to see them again and apolo-"

 

"Apologize? For what exactly?" He made his tone plain.

 

"FOR DESTROYING THE WORLD! FOR KILLING CLAIRE! FOR TAKING AWAY FIVE'S, THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY CARED, FUTURE AWAY!"

 

The lights flickered as the windows cracked. Mr.Pennycrumb let out a small whimper as Number Seven's book fell on the ground. One of the few things he had to in the apartment. She didn't need a violin to use her powers, Five felt a strong wind sweep throughout the rooms even with the windows closed. Outside he could hear the sudden heavy rainfall and alarms of cars.

 

_Just as Five as about to jump down and deliver a slap to her face, the bathroom door swung open. He glared at his brother for having the worst timing._

 

_The windows broke, sending glass shards everywhere. Five could somewhat hear his brother’s screaming over the sudden chaos outside. He looks at Vanya, curled up with her eyes closed, desperately covering her ears._

 

_He teleports with Mr.Pennycrumb to the bathroom and places him in the bathtub. He teleports back, Diego is underneath the counter as the whole room shook. Like a massive earthquake. Just like how the first apocalypse happened._

 

_Five held the thing that can stop it in his hand. He would never live like that again. Never._

 

_Diego yelled out, reaching for his knives._

 

_He pulled the trigger._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to take a break to do my schoolwork. Things happened and this was stuck in my mind. 
> 
> If Five had been distracted for even a split second, this would've happened.
> 
> I don't know if I want to laugh or cry,


	2. If Diego came out when Vanya loses control-Part Two (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

It took a month to collect information on her. A single second for all that data to go to waste.

 

Well.

 

He got the book.

 

Her book, her story, and her entire life. Five couldn’t pinpoint any details to exactly how she ended her world, but he can tell that her powers had been hidden like his sister.

 

Diego had yelled at him, which then turned into a fistfight. Ended with both of them panting (though Five knew he could have gone for another hour) and calling it quits. Number Two then proceeded to throw the book in his direction.

 

It had to be done.

 

When he read it, Five was surprised at the other world’s Vanya for caring so much about the other him.

 

At first, he thought that the other him was nicer, but after further reading, Five found that it wasn’t the case. Her Five was no saint and he found some words the overlapped with his sister’s book.

 

It was a waste, so much hard work trying to get into that school. (He already quit with the excuse of the job of a hero.)

 

He did what was supposed to be done. Unlike his family who couldn’t understand.

 

“Little Number Five?”

 

Five’s eyes widen, none of his family members talked to him for a whole two weeks after they had come and started yelling at him for what he did. He scoffed at them and pointed out their many flaws and how he did what he had to do.

 

Five looks at Klaus, who he hasn’t seen at the fight, or in the last three months.

 

**“Did you come here to lecture me?”**

 

Five glares, Diego probably told him. He places the coffee cup down, why can’t he ever finish a cup of coffee in peace?

 

“Err… No, actually this may sound odd, but a ghost has been following me around and wants to talk to you little brother.”

 

He glares at Klaus and ignores the ‘little brother’ part, **“Tell them that I’m not in the mood, and whatever they have with me can be shoved up their sorr-”**

 

Klaus puts up his hands.

 

“She said she’ll wait and she’s sorry for disturbing for your coffee break. But bro, help, she’s been pestering me non-stop and won’t stop if she doesn’t talk to you. Come on, please?”

 

Klaus tries his best smile and Five sighs. This is particularly his fault, he forgot that his ghosts can haunt Klaus.

 

Five sighs and glares at his brother, but it was for the ghost, **“Fine.”**

 

Five drops a twenty before leaving with his brother to the nearby ally.

 

**“Well? What does she want?”**

 

Klaus looks at him before looking beside him and nodding. “She asked me to talk to you alone, so umm… yeah just call me out when you’re-” He makes a small gesture, “-yeah.”

 

Number Four quickly runs.

 

Five snarls, **“Number Fou-”**

 

He stops.

 

In front of him was ‘Delores’ or better known as Vanya.

 

Exactly like how he last saw her, but minus the hole in her head. Timid and scared.

 

“Oh. It’s you.” Was what he managed to get out before regaining his composure, “I hope you don’t plan on haunting my brother because of what happened. And I won’t apologize.”

 

Her eyes widen, “I know and umm…” Vanya looks away from his stare. Her face held a light red glow.

 

He lifts his brow, what is this? A confession?

 

Vanya looks back at him, “Thank you.”

 

Five stares.

 

“Oh god, that sounds weird. I shouldn’t be doing this. Who thanks someone for killing them? I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll be on my way. Sorry. Aga-”

 

“What?”

 

He didn’t understand. He killed her _._ Why is she thanking him?

 

“Why?”

 

She looks shocked, surprised that he would ask that, before answering.

 

“Because you stopped me.”

 

Five laughed. Laughed till his belly hurt and there were tears in his eyes.

 

“You’re thanking me,” he smiles sadistically, **“for killing you?”**

 

She pauses, losing the weak persona, and matched his gaze with a little more confidence than she had before.

 

“Yes, because you did what was supposed to be done.”

 

Five stops smiling. He was going to respond, but Vanya's eyes told him that she wasn’t done.

 

“You lived in a world where the apocalypse happened. I don’t really know what you went through, but I think I understand why you did what you did. So thank you and I want you to know even though I’m sure you don’t need it. That I forgive you”

 

Vanya gives a sad smile.

 

So she understands why he does it.

 

“Thanks,” Five, “though I don’t really know what to think about you haunting my brother to talk to me.”

 

Vanya laughs, an obvious contrast from the smile before, “All I do is make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

Strange, even when she’s dead she’ll be intriguing.

 

He chuckles to himself, “That’s good, I assume I’ll be seeing you more often?”

 

Five can get more information, and the possibility of the apocalypse by her is void. The outcome turned out to be more favorable than he thought.

 

Plus, she understands him better than his own family. 

 

Vanya looks at him and does a small nod.

 

Five smiles, “Good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who can't understand why Five is like this. I will remind you that this is Comic!Five, he is unable to feel guilt or remorse. So when Show!Vanya appears he isn't the slightest bit guilty.


End file.
